


Broken Hearts Surround Me

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Helper John, Insecure Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenlock, email, text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John anonymously runs a teen helpline website and when a new teen comes up with a certain problem, John can't do anything but help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so im trying a new fic ?? Should be updated in real time but I'm not sure!

Dear User23011,

Welcome to B-Well! We hope that during your time with us you gain what you truly need. You probably noticed when signing up that we do not request names and do request that you make an email account on the site. This is to ensure anonymity within the site. We would like to say at this time that whatever you say to any members or our councillors will stay strictly between the both of you. We also stress that anything that a fellow member may tell you that you do not tell anyone unless it is life threatening. 

In B-Well we examine each case and either place you with another member to try and help two members connect with someone and to help someone else with a similar problem, so you no longer feel so alone. In special cases, members are brought to a councillor to talk things out so they can get the help they need.

We ask that when you verify your account you answer the survey on the top right of the site so we know what the problem is and get someone that would suit you.

All of us here at B-Well wish you the best of luck in getting through whatever is bringing you down. 

Remember that you are never alone!

Thanks for joining,  
The Keepers of B-Well


	2. Chapter 2

One new survey has been completed, please login to view the answers.

* * *

Age:  
 _16_

Why did you join B-Well:  
 _To seek help, clearly._

Do you have any mental illnesses?  
 _No._

How often to you sleep?  
 _Sleep isn't always needed, few hours a night I guess._

Why do you feel you needed to seek help here and not to a friend/family member?  
 _They're overrated._

Could you briefly describe your problem?  
 _I could. I guess ehm I have no friends. Well I have one, but I think I might, well I think I might be head over heels in love with him? Oh I'm also gay and my family are close to disowning me._

Would you feel comfortable to take part in our member-to-member programme?  
 _I would rather speak to someone with some knowledge and wouldn't give me their own baggage._

How would you like to be contacted?  
 _• The chat ✓_  
 _• E-mail_

* * *

**10:31pm New chat message**


	3. Chapter 3

_10:31pm Hello! I'm John and I'm your councillor. How can I help?_

10:38pm Ehm hi, I'm Victor and I , I just need to talk to someone. 

_10:39pm Well that's no problem! Usually I say make up a fake name but when requesting a councillor it's usually best to stick to the facts, where you can!_

10:45pm Well there's this guy, his name is William and he's just. God. He's just amazing. Not only is he drop dead gorgeous but his brain! He's so clever, I feel like I'd never be enough for him. 

_10:45pm Don't say that Victor! I'm sure you're quite the catch. Have you tried talking to this William guy? See if he'd be interested?_

10:52pm See that's the thing, we did kiss once. It was like a peck, William wanted to try an 'experiment' and decided that he wasn't a big fan of kissing. May that be in general or just to me. 

_10:53pm Oh he does sound tricky alright! Well if he wanted to 'experiment' are you sure maybe he realised he doesn't like boys? Very common._

10:56pm No I ehm, no I know he's gay. He's very, how do you say it, experienced. 

_10:58pm Haha oh he gets around does he then?_

10:59pm Don't talk about him like that. He's not some slut. 

_11:00pm No! I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry._

_11:08pm Victor? I'm sorry that's not how I meant it._

_11:23pm I was just trying to see what type of character he is, in comparison to you. I'm sorry._

_11:47pm Victor come on, talk to me. What age is he? When did you start liking him? Tell me anything!_

11:51pm 17. A year ago. 

_11:53pm Oh! Assumed he was younger. Anything else you want to talk about?_

11:57pm He's all I ever talk about. 

_11:58pm Well why don't you tell me more about you? Who is Victor?_

12:03am I'm Victor. Smart, normal, average, nothing special, a push over. 

12:03am I don't want to talk anymore. 

12:04am Goodnight. 

_12:04am Night Victor. My online hours change from day to day but I'm mostly on nights, so don't hesitate to come talk whenever you need to._

_12:05am Or whenever you want to._

**User23011 is Offline**


	4. Chapter 4

**User23011 is online**

12:31am Ehm hello? 

12:33am You're probably asleep, or out socialising. Sorry I don't, I'm not out much. 4 months sober, so! Don't want to ruin that. 

12:33am William doesn't care much though. He's out high all the time. No matter how many times I tell him to stop. He says the world is "bearable and less boring" when he has his precious 7% solution running through his veins. 

12:34am Why does he like the drugs more than me? 

12:34am I'm so sorry. This is so stupid. I better go. 

** User23011 is Offline **

_12:36am Victor???_

_12:37am Come on! I was 4 minutes late! I'm sorry!_

_12:39am Victor come on, I know you have the app. I know you're receiving these._

_12:41am I'm sure he doesn't like the drugs more than you but it's two different things. One is there by choice, one is needed._

** User23011 is Online. **

12:41am And I guess he needs the drugs?

_12:42am I'm so glad you're here!_

_12:42am Also, no. He's dependent on the drugs but at the end of the day he chooses to do them. You, on the other hand, you he needs. Everyone needs a friend._

12:44am Ha! Not him, he'd sell me out for a vial of his precious solution. He wants to forget more than anything. 

_12:45am I'm certain that's not true. You're a valuable asset to him. Why does he want to forget?_

12:46am I don't know if it's my place to say..

_12:47am Victor you know that whatever you say stays between us. Tell me._

12:49am He just, he has a hard time at home. His older brother left a few years ago and when he did he left him behind with abusive parents. Christ I don't even think William knew what a friend meant until I met him. 

12:49am Remember I told you he was clever? He is. Scarily so, he knows all your dirty secrets and your life story just by looking at you. "Deducing" he calls it. He's mad, brilliant but mad. Not everyone sees it that way though, after he deduces a thing or two about someone he ends up being someone's punching bag. Sometimes verbally, more likely physically. It's hard, to see that happen to someone you, well you know. It's shit. 

_12:50am Wow, I don't even know what to say. That is not an easy life and it certainly can't be easy to watch that. I'm so proud and happy that he can call you his friend. You are helping him so much just by being someone for him, someone steady, dependable. That is an amazing gift to give someone. Well done Victor, you're helping William so much and I bet you don't even know it._

12:53am Thank you. I guess, I never saw it like that? I try help him I supposed but he's as stubborn as an old nail. But I wouldn't have him any other way. 

_12:54am He is so lucky to have you._

_12:54am Can I ask a favour though?_

12:55am Sure, ask away. 

_12:56am Would you maybe, ask William if he'd be open to making an account? It sounds like he wouldn't be interest and I understand that but sometimes it's the most stupid an simple ideas that help us. Just, plant the idea in maybe? No pressure though!_

12:58am I don't think he'd be interested in the slightest!! But I'll try, you have helped me and all we've had is two conversations late into the night. So as a thank you, I try. 

_12:59am I'm touched, I am so glad I can help. That is the aim of B-Well, we just want you all the be well! You know my chat is always open for you Victor._

_1:03am It's getting late, or early I suppose! You should try get some rest._

** User23011 is Offline. **

_1:04am Night Victor. Sleep tight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock will be entering next chapter! Just trying to set the mood!! Any way, I hope you're enjoying this fic? Any feedback is strongly wanted and would be taken on board!


	5. Chapter 5

12:34pm Just think about it?

**12:35pm Absolutely not. Why on earth would I join a website that is designed for attention-seeking, mood swinging teens?**

**12:36pm I thought you knew me better than that Victor.**

12:38pm I'm on that website you absolute douche. 

12:39pm Some of us need to deal with our problems outside of drugs. Did you ever think of that?

**12:41pm No need to be so touchy. Of course I knew you were on that website. I wasn't including you in my previous statement. You are an outlier.**

12:44pm Will you just think about it? For me? It might actually help you, it's helping me. 

**12:46pm Of course it would, someone with your intellect would respond well to _talking_. I on the other hand do not. It simply bores me and makes the scratch for cocaine even more prominent.**

12:48pm Why do I even bother, you prick.

12:49pm Think of it as an experiment. 

**12:50pm Experiment?**

12:53pm You could monitor the difference between having human contact, you know like talking about your problems and self meditation. I'll buy you a new journal for it and everything. 

**12:54pm Could be interesting.**

**12:58pm I want a black journal this time. None of your ridiculous striped journals. ******


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're clear;  
> Italics - John  
> Bold - Sherlock  
> Normal - Victor! 
> 
> And dontworry! I'm not just to abandoning poor Victor!

** User23011 is Online **

8:19pm He'll do it. 

** User23011 is Offline **

* * *

One new survey has been completed. Please login to view the answers.

* * *

Age:  
 **17**

Why did you apply to B-Well:  
 **To view the affect of human contact in relation to problems.**

Do you have and Metal Illnesses?  
 **With a brain like this?**

How often do you sleep?  
 **An hour, here or there.**

Why do you feel you needed to seek help here and not to a friend/family member?  **I'm assuming you already know the answer to this.**

Could you briefly describe your problem?  **Refer to answer above.**

Would you feel comfortable to take part in our member-to-member programme?   **As if you'd let me.**

How would you like to be contacted?   
• The chat  
• E-mail ✓


	7. Chapter 7

From: John (TheKeeper@B-Well.com)  
To: User5646 (C17H21NO4@B-Well.com)

_This email is in respond to your survey which you have answered yesterday where you stated this method of communication is preferred._

_I would like to press that this matter is not to be taken lightly. I hope you understand that this website is not for you to waste time on, it is a serious subject which helps a lot of people and I sincerely hope it will help you as well._

_Why don't you start off by telling me some basic stuff about yourself?_

_Look forward to hearing from you,  
John._


	8. Chapter 8

From: User5646 (C17H21NO4@B-Well.com)  
To: John (TheKeeper@B-Well.com)

**John,**

**I hope you do realise that I'm touched at your message, even more so that no one else got this special warning e-mail, just me. I don't understand what you think I'm going to do to your precious website but is there much a 17 year old can do? Really John, I thought you were more intelligent than that.**

**Well, I'm assuming Victor told you a lot. He does ruin most of the fun. You know my name, age, about my deductions and my 'recreational' habits so I'm not certain as to what you would like to know as you already know most interesting things about me.**

**William.**

**Also, if you know about my deductions than you must know that there's a lot I could do to your website, but I give you my word that I wouldn't do anything to all those helpless teens who have to bore you with their problems.**


	9. Chapter 9

From: John (TheKeeper@B-Well.com)  
To: User5646 (C17H21NO4@B-Well.com)

_William,_

_Has anyone told you just how superb your sarcasm is? Really top notch, amazing. Not._

_Victor doesn't ruin the fun! Don't be so mean about him, he's very sweet. Well. Yes I do know that stuff but that was from a third party. Not you. I'd like you to tell me something you've never told anyone before or just very few. It's an exercise which helps gain trust between two members. If you'd feel more comfortable, I'll tell you something I've never told anyone either? I do want to be someone you can trust and depend on._

_John._

_PS. Thank you. I believe you truly don't want to make these people's lives any worse. I appreciate that._


	10. Chapter 10

From: User5646 (C17H21NO4@B-Well.com)  
To: John (TheKeeper@B-Well.com)

**John,**

**Apologies that it took me so long to reply, my parents took away my laptop and basically every form of distraction or fucking stimulation from me.**

**Speaking of them, I guess that is something I could tell you. About them. If you'd be interested in hearing about them that is and I don't know why you would they're terribly boring and predictable parents.**

**Also, I already know most things about you that I'm sure anything you tell me would not be a surprise but I appreciate the effort.**

**William.**

* * *

From: User23011 (74375625@B-Well.com)  
To: John (TheKeeper@B-Well.com)

_Hey John,_

_I know I don't usually e-mail but what I wanted to say deserved more than just a chat. I just wanted to say thank you, you've helped me so much during the past week and I've been even talking to my parents a bit more, still pricks though. Anyway my brother over heard some stuff we said and he said he would pay for me to go to counselling so this e-mail is just to let you know that I'm quitting B-Well but all in good terms and on the hopes of becoming happier._

_Thank you for everything. Now go work your magic on William._

_Kindest of thanks,  
Victor. _

* * *

Dear Keeper,

This is an automated e-mail in regards to User23011. This user has deactivated their account. All account information will stay in the system for 31 days unless required for shorter or longer. Please click the link below if any further information is required.


	11. Chapter 11

From: John (TheKeeper@B-Well.com)  
To: User5646 (C17H21NO4@B-Well.com)

_William,_

_I'm so sorry. Did you do anything to provoke them or is this just something they do? They didn't hit you or anything did they? Please let me know what happened._

_You know you can tell me anything, talk away about your parents, your family, your friends or whatever. I'm more than happy to help!_

_Oh Mr. Cocky returns? Go on then, impress a guy._

_Reply as soon as you can,  
John. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just warning you that from here on there may be references to suicide/suicidal thoughts. I will tag once the chapter calls for it but just as a heads up!

From: User5646 (C17H21NO4@B-Well.com)  
To: John (TheKeeper@B-Well.com)

**John,**

**No, no nothing as dramatic as that. They just don't enjoy how I act and I don't care about their opinion and hence they attempt to make their ridiculous punishments to 'fix' me.**

**Well, they're your average parents. My father occupies a minor position in the government, my brother is following in his footsteps. Yes, in case you were wondering he is a fat lick ass and I am not, so I think it's tough for my parents that their second child isn't as perfect as their first 'pride and joy'. My mother stays at home and supervises the cleaners and the gardeners, usually with the help of some alcohol but we'll keep that between you and I.**

**Well I know that you are 19, in second year of uni, medical. I know that you started this website because of your friend who didn't you feel you didn't help, even though he didn't ask and really you couldn't have known, and ended up in the hospital. After that you decided that you didn't want anyone to go through what your friend did and alas, here we are.**

**Why don't you tell me something I didn't get? There's always something.**

**William.**


	13. Chapter 13

** User5646 is Online **

12:38am _Sherlock, you there?_

12:41am _Oh I suppose not. Maybe the website thinks you're online but you're not._

12:43am _What am I talking about? I created this website. I would know if there was a glitch. So William I know you're there._

12:44am **That took you an embarrassingly long time John, really, no one would ever think you had brains.**

12:45am _No need to be rude. Jeez who peed in your Cheerios?_

12:46am **My brother has returned earlier than expected and has most definitely 'peed in my Cheerios' as you so delicately put it.**

12:46am **You know for a help counsellor you're not very kind.**

12:47am _Well, I don't think you'd respond well to my usual phrases, you'd get bored and we wouldn't want that._

12:48am **We?**

12:50am _Do you think I don't know how lost you would be without me now that you've met me?_

12:53am **Have I really met you if our relationship only exists on a online help website?**

12:54am _Well you certainly know me better than anyone else so, yeah._

12:55am _But how did you know those things about me?_

12:58am _William?_

1:00am **Your age was evident from your typing and the fact that you are capable of handling all these problems on your shoulders. Medical was a bit of a reach but given this website and your caring nature, it was a logical one. As in relation to your friend, most of it was given away in the 'about' section on the website, but don't worry not everyone can read between the lines like me.**

1:02am _That was amazing. Really incredible. You sure you don't actually know me?!_

1:03am **Really? Do you really think so? And please John of course we don't know each other, I don't think you'd be able to forget me.**

1:04am _Are you flirting with me? I must say I am flattered but I'm your counsellor, it's just not appropriate._

1:04am _But yes, I do think so._

1:05am **I was not _flirting_ with you John, really. If I was flirting with you, you'd most certainly know and wouldn't need to ask. **

1:06am _Oh I feel rather silly now. Sorry it's just late and I've been studying for the past 3 hours and it's not going well._

1:07am **You should rest. Study in the morning. Good night John.**

1:08am _Yes sir! Sleep well William._

** User5646 is Offline. **


End file.
